This invention relates to a independent spring or suitable resilient insole assembly for incorporation into shoes during the manufacture and assembly thereof.
While it has heretofore been proposed to provide shoe soles with various pneumatic and spring cushioning devices to afford comfort to the wearer, such as those represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Freeman 1,021,142, Van Tassell 1,640,302, Cordi 2,413,545, and Stasinos 2,710,460, none thereof provide an independent spring or suitable resilient insole assembly unit adaptable for embodiment in shoes during the manufacture and assembly thereof so as to become an integral component thereof.